Maybe we're all that we need
by OkitaFG
Summary: Historia de amor entre dos shinigamis de la SS.


**Snow tears**

**1er día**

Eran mediados de invierno y una fina nieve caía sobre los extensos bosques del Seiretei. Me dirigía hacia el bosque más extenso de toda la SS para descansar de las tareas del día a día. Cuando ya me había adentrado en él, escuché a lo lejos a una persona llorando. Seguí mi instinto y fui hacia donde provenian esos sonidos. Al llegar a un claro del bosque donde había un pequeño lago congelado, divisé a una chica sentada carcana al lago. Esa chica estaba llorando, así que me acerqué a ella para consolarla.

-¿Te... puedo ayudar en algo?

La chica me miró un instante y se abalamzó sobre mi, abrazandome por la cintura y poniendose a llorar en mi pecho.

-Cuéntame que te pasa, seguro que te sientes mejor. –dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.-

Nos sentamos en una roca que teniamos al lado y empezó a contarme por qué lloraba. Me contó que aquel día, se cumplian cinco años de la muerte de su padre a manos de un Hollow mientras la protegía. Yo...no sabía que hacer, así que simplemente, la abracé y apoyé su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Sigue llorando si lo necesitas...

Estuvimos allí unos minutos más. En el tiempo que habiamos estado allí, se había hecho de noche.

-M-Me voy al cuartel...gracias por todo.-dijo secándose las últimas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.-

-Te acompaño, subete a mi espalda.

-¿S-Seguro?

-Sí, tranquila, puedo llevarte bien.

De un salto se subió a mi espalda y me dirigí hacia la salida del bosque.

-¿De...que división eres?

-Soy nueva en la división nueve

-Vaya...

Ella sería la novata sobre la que había hablado HENKARA. Mientras, ella preguntó por mi división.

-Pronto lo descubrirás.-dije girando mi cabeza hacia atrás y mostrando una sonrisa en mi rostro.-

Durante el camino seguimos hablando de muchas cosas, y cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su habitación, se quedó dormida en mi espalda.

Llegué a su habitación y posé su cuerpo sobre la cama. Le tapé para que no pasara frío y me quedé contemplando la expresión tan bonita que mostraba su rostro. Cuando ya me disponía a ir...

-Gra...cias...

Estaba durmiendo, pero aún así me agradeció lo que había hecho. Volví a mirarla y me fijé en su boca. La luz que entraba por la ventana la hacía brillar de una forma especial, y no pude evitar sentirme atraido por aquellos dos pequeños labios que reposaban entre su barbilla y su nariz. Me acerqué a su cama y me agaché a su lado. Mientras más cerca estaba, más me atraian y le di un beso. Lo hice suavemente para que no se despertara. Sus labios transmitian calidez y me hacian sentir muy bien. Dejé de besarla, y ahora sí, me marché de la habitación, dejandola a ella durmiendo tranquilamente.

La nieve...había cesado cuando la chica había dejado de llorar. Sería...¿casualidad?

**Meetings**

**2do día**

Aquella noche no había dormido mucho pensando en aquella chica. Aunque cuando me fui parecía estar bien, me seguía preocupando. Aún me encontraba en la cama, así que me levanté y me preparé para empezar con mis tareas. Mientras iba por el pasillo escuché a la chica de ayer cantando mientras bajaba las escaleras y caminaba dando saltos. Pasó por mi lado sin decir nada y antes de que la perdiera de vista...

"_kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu, hana moe yuku..."_

-Me alegro mucho de que hoy estés bien.

La chica se giró sorprendida.

-Se me olvidaba...me llamo Okita, y soy el octavo oficial de esta división. Perdón por no haberme presentado antes. U

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Yo me llamo Suzumi, encantada...de saber tu nombre

Le ofrecí ir a desayunar juntos, y ella aceptó. Al parecer no se dio cuenta del beso que le di la noche anterior, por suerte para mi, ya que me moriría de vergüenza. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, donde aún no había nadie y desayunamos mientras hablábamos. Me contó muchas cosas sobre ella, cómo llegó aquí, el distrito del Rukongai en el que vivía y muchas cosas más. El tiempo pasó muy rápido, y cuando acabamos de desayunar, me comentó que tenía que hablar unas cosas con HENKARA para poder oficializar su ingreso en la división, así que me despedí de ella. Antes de que marchara, le pregunté si después tenía algo que hacer, y me dijo que en principio no, pero que no lo sabía seguro.

-Pues...ya me dirás

-Cuando acabe todo, te busco y me enseñas el cuartel o hacemos otra cosa.

-Será un placer.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, que al final llegaré tarde. Say!

-Buena suerte!

Mientras ella se alejaba, alcé mi mano y la agité en señal de despedida.

Cuando desapareció a lo lejos, me dirigí hacia el bosque a despejarme un poco con el agua del lago.

Mientras me dirigía, sentí un dolor en el pecho. No sabía de que se trataba. Podría ser...¿amor? No...sólo la conocía desde hacía un día, y aquel beso no fue por amor...¿o sí?, era absurdo pensar que me había enamorado tan rápido de una persona, pero...todo indicaba que era eso...Miles de dudas invadian ahora mi cabeza¿Debía decirselo?¿Debía callarme?¿Cuando?¿Dónde?¿Cómo? No tenía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, debería buscarlas por mi mismo. Pero el mayor problema sería estar con ella, no sabía si mi cuerpo podría aguantar esta...presión...Pero necesitaba verla. Si no estaba con ella, todo era igual, era un circuito cerrado repitiéndose y repitiéndose. Debía dejar pensar en todo eso, y nada más llegar al lago me lancé sobre él y me quedé, flotando boca arriba, y dejando mi mente en blanco. Tras esto, cerré los ojos, y dejé que mi cuerpo fluyera sobre el lago.

Unas horas después, un rayo de sol que atravesaba las ramas de los arboles, me despertó.

Estaba mojado, así que cogí mi toalla y me sequé. Mientras me estaba secando, Suzumi llegó y se abalanzó sobre mi. Me pilló por sorpresa, y ambos nos caimos al suelo.

-Itaaaaaai...

-Te he hecho daño? No quería, gomen!

-Tranquila, tranquila, no te preocupes, estoy bien Si no nos damos prisa no te podré enseñar el cuartel, vamos?

-Shiiiiii

Cuando me había abrazado, mi corazón se había acelerado, y así seguía.

Faltaba poco para que anocheciera, así que me di prisa en enseñarle todo. Mientras le mostraba todo, no hablamos mucho. Estaba muy tenso y sólo hablé lo justo. Ya era tarde, así que le comenté de ir a cenar.

-Te parece bien si vamos a cenar?

-Vale pero...tengo una idea, esperame en el lago, ne?

-En el lago?

-Es una sorpresa, tu sólo vé.

Allí me dirigí, y unos minutos después, llegó Suzumi con dos obentô que había acabado de preparar y empezamos a cenar. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, ningún tipo de ruido se escuchaba a lo lejos, sólo estabamos...nosotros dos...

Ambos acabamos de cenar y nos estiramos en un claro cercano al lago.

-Hace una noche muy tranquila...

-Sí...se está muy bien, además, hay una brisa muy buena.

-Mañana es el matsuri[, no?

-Eso parece...

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que estuviera conmigo al día siguiente, viendo el matsuri.

-Suzumi...

-Si?

-Te gustaría...ver conmigo el matsuri?

-Pues claro Después de cenar, aquí.

-Oooook!

Llevábamos un tiempo allí, deseaba abrazarla, pero no podía, antes debía decirle que sentía por ella. Me constó mucho decidirme, pero al final lo hice y se lo conté.

-Tengo que decirte algo. Estoy...enamorado de ti. Nos conocemos desde hace un día, pero siento algo muy especial por ti. Me has cambiado la vida, y quiero seguir a tu lado pase lo que pase.

Su cara se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión indescriptible.

-Lo siento...tengo que irme.

Esa frase me sentó muy mal e irrumpí a llorar. Estuve varios minutos allí, llorando desconsoladamente. Aquella reacción de Suzumi me había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que lo había hecho en mal momento y que ella no me quería. Había perdido cualquier interés de hacer nada, y fui hacia mi habitación, vagando como un alma en pena, a...intentar descansar.

Me encontraba en mi cama sin poder dormir. En aquella ocasión no había podido dejar mi mente en blanco como lo había hecho anteriormente, en esta ocasión, mis sentimientos ganaban...

**Sorrow**

**3er día**

No había podido dormir nada, pero me sentía mejor. Me levanté de la cama y me lavé el rostro. Salí de mi habitación para desayunar. ¿Cuál sería mi reacción al verla¿Qué...debía decirle? Tenía miedo de tener que afrontar alguna de estas situaciones, pero sabía que, probablemente, tendría que hacerlo. Pasé por delante de su habitación. Otro día hubiera picado a la puerta, pero aquel día...no me sentía con fuerzas, asi que proseguí con mi camino. Llegué al comedor y abrí la puerta. No había nadie, pero me dí cuenta de que no tenía apetito, así que de un salto me subí al tejado, y me estiré en él para...ni yo mismo lo sabía, mi cabeza esyaba hecha un lío y lo único que quería era desaparecer, dejar...de existir.En mi bolsillo tenía un lápiz y una hoja de papel que había necesitado anteriormente para hacer un informe, y decidí escribir en él una carta de renuncia. Si estando en la división no me iba a sentir bien, y, es más, iba a molestar a alguien, prefería irme y no molestar a nadie.

"_Por motivos personales que no me apetece mucho contar, y que supongo que en un futuro no muy lejano conocerá, renuncio como oficial e integrante del noveno escuadrón. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Ha sido una muy buena capitana, de las mejores personas que he conocido y que siempre nos apoya a todos. Muchas gracias, siga siempre igual, y dele recuerdos a todos de mi parte."_

_-Atentamente, Okita.-_

A media tarde dejé la carta sobre la mesa del despacho de la capitana, y volví al tejado a dejar que pasaran aquellas angustiosas horas.

En todo el día no había visto a Suzumi. Quizás había pasado la mayoría del tiempo en el tejado, pero a la hora de comer, su asiento, aquel que había ocupado en su corta estancia en la división, estaba vacío.

Solo faltaba una hora para que empezaran los fuegos artificiales, así que decidí ir hacia el lago. No era una buena forma de despedirme de mis compañeros, pero necesitaba estar solo, y ese lugar...era especial.

A pocos minutos de que empezaran, una persona apareció delante de mi. Era ella, y aquella noche, brillaban especialmente sus ojos azules. Se acercó a mi, sin decir nada, y cuando me tuvo a pocos metros...

-Oki...lo siento...ayer...no tendría que haber huido.

No era capaz de mirarle a la cara, y escondí mi rostro bajo el flequillo. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de mis ojos, cuando...

-No tengo excusa, lo sé...lo único que puedo decir es...yo también te quiero! Eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, y...quiero estar siempre contigo.

Mientras me decía esas palabras, unas gotas cristalinas brotaron de sus puros y bellos ojos. Cuando acabó, me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi desnudo pecho.

Me acababa de decir lo que tanto había deseado oir, y...ahí permanecía, inmóvil...sin hacer nada.

-He oido que te vas de la división...¿no me amabas¿o era una burda mentira?

-Es verdad que me iba a ir, pero porque temía que no me amaras y no podía vivir a tu lado sin poder demostrar todo mi amor. Al parecer, no te entendí...lo siento...

Nada más dije esto, alejé un poco su rostro de mi cuerpo y la miré a los ojos. Eran los más bonitos que había visto nunca, y, debajo de ellos, unas lágrimas que caían hasta llegar a sus preciosos labios.

-Ai...shiteru

Sequé las lágrimas que salian de sus ojos y nuestras bocas se fueron acercando lentamente y finalmente, contactaron. Aquel beso fue mucho mejor que el que le había dado mientras ella dormía. Sus labios transmitian calidez y tranquilidad, me sentía muy bien besándola. Mientras, en el cielo azul, los primeros fuegos artificiales explotaron, iluminando nuestros cuerpos en la oscuridad de la noche. Estuvimos un tiempo besandonos, y cuando acabamos nos sentamos, cogidos de la mano...

-Suzumi

-¿Suzumi?

-¡Suzumi!

-¿Eh¿si, si?

-¿Te habias quedado dormida?

-Etto...umm...sí...gomen. Esque...tu voz me tranquiliza mucho. ///

-Siempre que estes inmersa en la oscuridad, seré la luz que te hará volver a alzar el vuelo...


End file.
